


Food Fest

by Miss_Introvert



Category: Great Pretender (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Food Porn, Laurent is whipped, M/M, One Shot, There is no smut, happy #GrePre week!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26471539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Introvert/pseuds/Miss_Introvert
Summary: Makoto huffed then whipped his head to Laurent’s direction, too tired to care about how their noses were only a few centimeters from touching and shoved a cream puff in his mouth. The taller of the two whined, having had hoped for a more romantic and gentler gesture, only to find himself reaching in for another one.After a long and tiring yet succesful con, the team goes on a food festival in Harujuku. Poor Makoto is left to deal with annoying Laurent's advances, what will this little soybean do?
Relationships: Edamura Makoto/Laurent Thierry
Comments: 4
Kudos: 165





	Food Fest

**Author's Note:**

> In honor of #GrePre week, I have written this short one shot for Day four, Food/Boba OR Evening attire. References and explanations of what the food are at the end ;)). And yes this is early but school is killing me so just take my love

Harujuku, Japan

Makoto groaned at the pain being emitted from his feet, he couldn’t understand where the team got their energy. They had just wrapped up a successful con, and before he could suggest that they rest, Laurent just had to butt in and recommend them to visit Harujuku, a shopping district popular with youngsters.

With him being the local Japanese, it was only natural that he became their tour guide and translator despite his complaints about how they could just use Google. The leaves had begun to turn crisp and brown, accenting the cool pastel blue of the sky. It was a wonderful sight to see, but he wasn’t exactly a big fan of the crowds. 

“Oi virgin, what the hell are we supposed to do here?” He wished Abbie would stop calling him that.  
“It’s still too early for dinner, so why don’t we have some street food~” Cynthia suggested

Makoto looked at the never ending crowd in front of them, shivering at the long lines and teenagers. Then he looked back at the team, each of their eyes eliciting curiosity and interest, especially Abbie (although she would never admit it). He couldn’t say no to Abbie, she was like his little sister, and so he sighed told them to stay near him.

Their first dessert were cream puffs. Makoto would be lying if he couldn’t sense the team’s disappointment, after all cream puffs weren’t exactly authentic Japanese food. But as soon as he swung open the door to the shop, their noses were immediately entranced by the smooth velvety scent of freshly prepared cream puffs.

Abbie and Cynthia sat down together, while Makoto ended up with a cheeky French fry. With how close Laurent was, one would mistake them to be a couple. He was already used to his flirtatious manner, but he still couldn’t help but get annoyed. All those thoughts were eradicated as soon as piping hot cream puffs were served in front of them.

Abbie quickly downed the goods while Cynthia ate as graceful as always. Makoto was about to take a bite, only to catch a smirking blonde man staring at him. He shot him an irritated look before asking what the matter was.

“I don’t want to eat anything unless you feed me~”  
“Then starve.”  
“Awe~ don’t be so cold Edamame~” Laurent cooed

Makoto huffed then whipped his head to Laurent’s direction, too tired to care about how their noses were only a few centimeters from touching and shoved a cream puff in his mouth. The taller of the two whined, having had hoped for a more romantic and gentler gesture, only to find himself reaching in for another one.

And with that, their cream puff escapade came to an end. They hit the streets once more, not satisfied by the measly tiny goods. Cynthia pointed out one among the many crepe stalls, and dragged Abbie with her, leaving the two men slightly behind them. Makoto glanced at Laurent, the man had worn minimal layers, being as fashionable as ever. He was a bit worried that he might catch a cold, and hoped that he wouldn’t.

He seemed slightly more relaxed than usual today (if that was even possible), there was something about his aura that was new. Makoto didn’t want to admit it, but this made him like the older man even more. Maybe it’s because of the warm feeling the whole district gave, or perhaps having had ate delicious food.

“It’s because of you”  
“What?”  
“It’s because you seemed happier than usual, that I’m happy too. Must be nice to be back home” Laurent leaned towards the shorter man’s face stopping him in his tracks, gently smiling.

Makoto buried his head in his scarf, not wanting Laurent to see his now pink tinted cheeks. How was he supposed to reply to that? And more over, how did he read his thoughts? The blonde began to walk towards the girls, chuckling softly as he did so. His little soy bean was indeed adorable.

Once they reached the stall, the girls handed them their very own crepes. Makoto’s was topped with matcha and milk chocolate goodies, along with cute animal shaped crackers. It was almost as if he was a child, he grumbled at the thought then began to eat.

Laurent’s had a strawberry soft serve, sprinkled with a healthy amount of berries. He grinned at it, remembering the first con he and Edamame had pursued together. Sakura magic… Well, Edamame was certainly his Sakura Magic. Driving him to new heights and making addicted to the point of exhaustion.

He watched him gorge his crepe, laughing at him when he got a brain freeze. Edamame pouted at him, and whether it was intentional or not did not matter, because it was just too cute. Cute enough to make Laurent stop laughing and teasing him and just stare, the poor guy had a pansexual panic attack.

Luckily, years of conning people came in handy and he was able to recover quickly (he’s lying to himself, he’s still panicking inside). He coughed while Makoto snickered, fully aware of what he had done. Abbie groaned at the two, telling them to get a room.

The four eventually spotted a fancy traditional restaurant that served sweets, the price was reasonable and the food seemed more than appealing. After settling down, Laurent once again stared at Makoto. The boy was no longer surprised.

“Let me guess, I’ll have to feed you again?”  
“Bingo~” Makoto snarled, this man was going to be the end of him.

Laurent ordered zunda mochi, teasing Makoto due to his nickname. Cynthia got sakura nekiri, Abbie had manju, while Makoto ordered anmitsu having wanted something refreshing, still tired from their con.

When their food arrived, Laurent gave Makoto an expecting look. The smaller boy, utterly annoyed by the spoiled brat, just looked away and turned to Cynthia for conversation. Laurent was devastated, how could his little soy bean be so cruel?

“I thought you were going to feed me” Laurent pouted  
“I thought you were a grown ass man” Makoto muttered  
“Well,” He leaned towards the smaller boy, Makoto having been in front of him, and smiled deviously.  
“If you aren’t going to do it, then why don’t I return the favor from earlier?”

Before Makoto let a sound out of his mouth, a spoonful of ice cream and fruits were gently shoved in his mouth, forcing him to chew and not peep a word of complain. He scowled at the blonde, all the while Laurent smirked, delighted with his little win. 

-

Makoto was about to return to his old apartment until Laurent recommended he stay the night at their hotel, despite him protesting that it was unnecessary and that it was safe enough for him to get home on his own, his body refused to cooperate. 

It had gotten near impossible to stifle his yawn, and Laurent frowned at the boy’s poor management of his health. He gently swooped Makoto in his arms and carried him bridal style to his bed.

“What the hell are you doing!”  
“Putting you to bed” The French man casually remarked

Makoto was at a loss for words, and everything but sleeping in Laurent Thierry’s bed seemed like a good idea. But the sheets were so warm, so soft, and it smelled of the blonde, it was like he was being hugged by the man himself. Laurent handed him a pair of matching pajamas, they were made of silk and dyed the deepest blue, urging him to wear them. 

There was a hint of detergent in them, but Laurent’s scent was more than evident. Makoto’s cheeks became tinged with pink as he fully grasped the situation. Laurent Thierry was giving him his clothes and bed without trying to get under his pants?

He slowly walked towards the bathroom, his consciousness buried deep within his thoughts. He hadn’t even noticed when Laurent softly chuckled at the boy, amused by how he reacted with his chivalry.

Makoto slipped his jeans and long sleeve off, still dazed by Laurent. It was apparent that the he liked him, and he’d either be oblivious or dumb to not notice. Granted, he hadn’t realized it until now, but still, the point stands. 

“Argh this is getting too confusing!”  
“Edamame, what’s wrong? Don’t tell me you can’t put on some pajamas” Laurent laughed at the thought, he would have loved to dress the boy up.

The door opened abruptly, leaving the French man with a semi scowling and pouting messy haired Makoto. The clothes proved too big for him, with the sleeves slightly draping over his hands and the pants making it difficult to walk. His chest was slightly exposed, serving as the final nail for Laurent’s coffin. He dryly swallowed, it would take him all of his self-control to not to pounce at the boy.

“Do you like me or not?”  
“What?” Laurent gave Makoto a confused look  
“Just- Just tell me if you like me or not…” The taller man gently embraced the smaller boy, his head laid on the crook of his neck, relishing the warmth Makoto provided.  
“I thought that it was already clear enough that I liked you. But, if you’d like, I can stop.”

Laurent tightened his grip, not anywhere near wanting to let go of this fleeting moment. The boy sighed, how did he fall in love with such a brat?

“Take me out on a date.”  
“What?” The French man broke their hug, still leaving his hands gently holding Makoto’s shoulders.  
“I said, if you like me, then take me out on a date” Laurent gave him a surprised look, then smiled. A ridiculously, wide heart felt smile.

He quickly brought Makoto back into the embrace and practically swinged him as he drabbled about in the room, singing something about love in his mother tongue. And despite his protests, he knew that his little soy bean was just as happy, because if he was trying to hide his smile, he had failed oh so miserably. And he didn’t mind it, not at all.

Because now, he had someone who would love him, someone who wouldn’t stay with him for the night only to leave as soon as daylight broke. No, his Edamura would never do that.

**Author's Note:**

> REFERENCE/S:  
> -https://tokyo-memories.com/blog/top-10-try-japanese-sweets-and-desserts/  
> -https://www.tasteatlas.com/50-most-popular-desserts-in-japan
> 
> FOOD:  
> -Cream puff  
> *A European pastry, often called Choux au craquelin. The goodie contains a smooth silky filling, blanketed with a crunchy  
> layer.  
> -Crepe  
> *A thin pancake rolled with ice cream or whipped cream and topped with the customer's preferred choice.  
> -Zunda mochi  
> *Mochi topped with grean bean/Edamame paste  
> -Sakura Nekiri  
> *A seasonal wagashi, most often found during spring. They are typically made with plant-based ingredients and are  
> served in tea ceremonies  
> -Manju  
> *A traditional Japanese confection, often filled with anko or chest nut paste/s.  
> -Anmitsu  
> *A summer favourite loved by many, it's contents are seasonal fruits, soft serve and white/black sugar syrup.


End file.
